Shima x Yukio
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Une promesse en l'air, il faut savoir en mesurer les conséquences et ça, Yukio l'apprend à ses dépends.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Kazue Kato. Ne vous étonnez pas du titre, c'est VRAIMENT celui du doujinshi, du moins, je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autre.  
><strong>

_Shima x Yukio_

1m 80 Okumura Yukio mesure 1m 80 et Renzou Shima 1m 76.

_* Tu veux embrasser un homme ? *_

Yukio pensait à une plaisanterie de la part de Shima mais il n'en était rien.

« Tu as un visage tellement mignon. »

_* Tu dois être en train de plaisanter. Quel gars insolent... *_

Les sourcils froncés, agacé par les propos qu'il venait d'entendre, Yukio s'assied sur la chaise de son bureau, sans regarder son interlocuteur.

« … Je n'embrasserais pas un homme plus petit que moi. C'est ma politique.

- Hmm... dans ce cas... »

Des journées, des mois s'enchainèrent et puis, un jour, Renzou retrouva Okumura à son bureau.

« Sen-sei, sensei ! »

Shima était complètement ignoré mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poser la question pour laquelle il était venu.

« Sensei, maintenant, quelle taille faites-vous ? »

Il lui répondit tout en évitant de croiser son regard.

« 1m80. »

Renzou paraissait heureux de la réponse.

« La même qu'en première année, huh. C'est vraiment une heureuse coïncidence. Sensei, levez-vous une seconde, d'accord ? »

Prenant appui sur sa chaise, Yukio obtempéra.

« Hey, combien ai-je l'air de mesurer ? Vous voulez deviner ? »

Un bref silence s'installa avant que Okumura ne se décidé à répondre.

« … Je sais combien... 1m85 non ? »

POV Yukio

Dans la chambre des frères Okumura, Rin pleurait de désespoir.

« Merde, merde. Je n'ai même pas gagné 1cm ! Merde, argh !

- Assez, petit frère. Tu n'a parlé que de ça depuis que tu es revenu. »

Yukio était plongé dans sa lecture sur son lit, néanmoins il daigna accorder un regard à son frère.

« Mais, tous les autres mecs grandissent, seul moi n'ai pas changé.

- Je n'ai pas non plus grandi grand frère. »

Si Yukio essayait de réconforter son frère, il avait fait chou blanc.

« Tu es déjà suffisamment grand bien que tu sois le plus jeune ! Crétin ! Idiot ! »

Sans tenir compte de ce que disait Rin, il changea de sujet.

« Shima... »

Le démon attendait que son frère termine sa phrase.

« Est-ce que Shima a grandi ? »

Toujours en larmes, Rin répondit sur un ton plein de jalousie.

« Ah... ? Aah ! Ouais, cet abruti raconte qu'il a gagné 3cm ! Ah, ne me le rappelle pas ! Uwah... un. »

Yukio était resté impassible en apprenant cette nouvelle.

Fin POV Yukio

« … Sensei, te souviens-tu de notre promesse ? »

Évidemment, Shima était aux anges.

« La promesse que je peux t'embrasser si je suis plus grand que toi. »

Se touchant les lèvres d'un doigt, il souriait.

_* Reste calme. *_

Visiblement, Yukio paraissait parfaitement calme, mais intérieurement, ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? »

_* Reste calme, calme. *_

Renzou profitait pleinement d'avoir son Sensei en son pouvoir.

« Les lunettes... tu peux les retirer. »

Il obéit et l'embarras fit rapidement place à l'impassibilité coutumière de Yukio quand Shima lui pris le bras.

« Ne... t'approche pas autant de moi.

- Hm ? Je ne peux pas t'entendre ? »

Renzou agrippait fermement le bras de son Sensei et le tira d'un coup vers lui, joignant ainsi ses lèvres aux siennes.

« Mmph... nh... »

Instantanément et inconsciemment peut-être, Yukio avait fermé les yeux, profitant de ce baiser, des sensations qui lui parcouraient le corps. Shima observa un court instant son compagnon avant de se tenir à ses bras, participant lui aussi à au baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent ensemble, jouant l'une avec l'autre alors qu'ils cherchaient à approfondir ce contact entre eux.

« Hah. »

Par manque de respiration, leurs lèvres s'étaient séparés à peine une fraction de seconde mais Renzou revint aussitôt à la charge en embrassant de nouveau l'homme qu'il aime avec toutefois davantage d'empressement, de passion.

Sentant que la situation commençait à déraper, Yukio repoussa son compagnon, les joues rougies par le baiser qu'il venait de recevoir. D'abord surpris, Renzou ne se posa pas de questions, comprenant la gêne de son partenaire.

« Je me rends. »

Il partit donc, en tournant le dos à Okumura.

« Attends. Ah. »

_* Merde, ces deux dernières années... *_

Yukio s'était remémoré la période écoulé depuis qu'il avait fait cette promesse à Renzou.

« Je n'ai pas grandi. »

Ses regards à la dérobée qu'il lui jetait, l'attention fréquente qu'il apportait à sa taille...

_* Comme un idiot, j'ai réalisé... sans le remarquer... je... *_

Changeant brusquement d'expression et de ton, il inspira avant de déclarer :

« Tu es satisfait... avec juste un baiser ? »

Le rouge aux joues, il avait formulé cette phrase faisant clairement office de déclaration à un Renzou étonné d'entendre de telles paroles. Néanmoins, un sourire pris rapidement place sur son visage.

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

Il s'avança près de son Sensei et lui donna la main.

« Sais-tu combien j'ai du me retenir ? »

Sifflotant, il amena son nouvel amant à un endroit où ils pourraient se satisfaire autrement que par des baisers, le faisant soupirer alors qu'il baisait la tête, embarrassé.

_* C'est ma réplique... *_

**FIN**


End file.
